1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to motor vehicle features which aid loading, unloading, and transporting articles in the cargo region of a sedan.
2. Background Art
Conventional sedan vehicles did not offer the functionality and versatility as they do today. Traditionally, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), minivans, station wagons, and crossovers were the ideal choice for hauling oversized or numerous pieces of luggage. Today, sedans are closing the gap and becoming more efficient for transporting larger cargo loads with competitive gas mileage.
With an increase in size and quantity of articles being loaded to and from the rear cargo region of sedans, the risk increases for users to scratch the vehicle bumper fascia or harm the rear closure latch assembly. Articles being loaded and unloaded from the cargo region can be damaged or cause damage to the bumper fascia, vehicle paint, trunk seal and latch assembly upon contact. Bumper fascias have become aesthetic features of present day vehicles, and scratches and chipped paint can be costly to correct.
While folding rear seats and vehicle packaging improvements have contributed to the ability of sedans to haul large objects, most sedans struggle in transporting elongate articles. Many drivers attempt to stow these elongated objects extending from the trunk over the front console and up into the front dash. This practice can lead to obstructed driver views, scrapes along the front dash and console, and is impracticable for loading and unloading the object. Also, when elongate articles are stowed extending from the trunk, the trunk is left open with the trunk lid blocking a rear field of view of the driver.